win the fight of both battle and life
by hgfan16
Summary: clove and other hunger games characters go to panem high. this year school will be different who will win the school games and get a scholarship and what will happen when clove who is like sisters with annie falls for annies brother's best friend will she be able to beat the blonde bitches and escape her ex . and can cato escape his past? better then the discription i promise.
1. last day of summer

**i do not own the hunger games!**

* * *

chapter 1

clove's pov

i sigh as i lean back trying to soak in all the last day of summer break rays i can. annie sits on my right doing the same and jackie is on my left trying to read. "so annie" i say breaking the silence. "wheres your big brother and his air heads he calls friends?" i ask and jackie snorts . annie shrugs. "not sure...dont really care" she replys closing her eyes. as if on cue her brother barges through the back door running past us and jumping in the pool. the water from his splash hiting our legs. annie and jackie squel at the cold. i sit there arms folded. "speak of the meat head and he shall apear" i say sarcastically leaning back again. "come on cloverfeild you know you love me." josh calls from the pool. the two teens that i didnt relise are standing at the back door laugh. i turn and glare at them. that just makes the tall blonde boy laugh. "dont make me come over there" i threaten josh. he just laughs. "what are you going to do clover feild? your too tiny to be able to do any damage." he taunts. i smirk. "i think your forgetting i got to panem high the only school in all of north america to teach you edicate, wilderness survial, hand to hand combat and weaponry." he smirks . "oh right clove goes to the prissy school with annie. you know that school is for those to weak to defend themselves." he laughs."hey im transfering there this year" the blonde boy pipes up"you calling me weak" he glares."course not you came to mean rough tough public school first" josh laughs from the pool. "oh shut up" i say trying to block them out which doesnt last long because soon im being splashed with freezing cold water . "you will pay" i snarl at josh jumping into the pool.

after an hour of me jackie and annie vs josh, the boy i learn to be cato and the boy we learn to be thresh, peeta and marvel finally show up. but to our dismay they decide to help the boys and with in minutes im flung over catos shoulder with peeta holding my wrists so i cant claw my way out of cato's grip like i do when i fight at school. marvel is helping josh tame annie who is putting up a fight considering marvel is scrawny and josh is only a few inches taller then peeta and slightly more muscular. she has hope. me i have peeta and cato. cato happens to be huge hes at least a foot taller then me and has buldging musceles. now jackie...she only has to fight thresh but thresh is a giant and has her stuck in second. i can hear jackie's stream of curses and thresh laughs . "put me down" she finally says and he complys. she laughs using thins time to kick hes feet from under him and he falls his head submerging in the water. now we all laugh and when he comes up hes the one cursing. "i surender " i say wiggling tring to free myself. "not falling for it "cato and peeta say in unasine. "put me down i came to sun tan not to be prisoner" i say wiggling out of peetas grip and slapping cato. after me repeatedly slaping him cato finaly puts me down. as im climbing out of the pool cato calls to me "hey clove?" he asks i turn back to face him "ya?" i ask. he smirks "you know you dont way more then a child. i think my 7 year old sister might way more then you" he laughs and i scowl. "shut up" i hiss. annie has come free and jumps out of the pool following my suit and entering the house jackie on our tails.

cato's pov

i laugh as the little burnette scowls and leaves. once they are inside we all burst out in laughter. "PEETA" one of them screams. "what do u want clove" he yells back identifying the voice. "get your butt in her and bring marvel with you" she yells back. "no" peeta yells. "we have popcorn" she yells and peeta is out of the pool. "hurry up marvel i want pop corn" he says over his shoulder as he almost runs into the house. josh laughs but i stay silent. "what cato?" he asks a smirk on his face. "i want popcorn" i say and he laughs . "of course you do. your always hungry cato" i smile. "yup now lets go get some" i say jumping out of the pool . i hear thresh and josh follow. as we go inside josh grabs the phone dialing . i ignore what he's saying and look for the popcorn. "clove where is the popcorn?" i yell to the house. i hear her laugh and its a beautiful laugh."we're upstairs!" she yells. i run for the stairs but when im half way up the stairs im being pelted with popcorn. i look up and the 3 girls sit there with a giant bowl of popcorn throwing handfuls of popcorn at me."you know this doesnt bother me it means i can eat popcorn without coming at the way up "i say clove throws one more handful of popcorn the stand up with the bowl and runs into room once annie and jackie have filed in she slams the door shut and i hear the lock turn. i walk up to the door pounding my fist on it. "give me the popcorn and this door will stay on its hinges" i threaten but the mearly laugh."good luck annie had her door proofed so that even the fbi cant break it down" i hear clove say from the other side. "uh why...?" i ask. "cause do you really think clove is gonna hide from the law at her own house?" annie asks "and we wanted to be prepared so they cant get her" jackie says and clove is laughing. "why is it me hiding from the law?" i hear her ask. "cause clove which of us is more likely to get in trouble?" aannie responds there silence as clove thinks."fine" clove finally says. josh comes bounding up the stairs. "annie get lost all my friends are coming over for a party. " he demands. "im not going anywhere and neither are my friends" annie says from her side of the door. "annie im older so i get to decide and i say leave" he demands. i hear annie laugh."invite me to the party or ill call mom" annie threatens."fine" josh yells and the door unlocks. a hand comes out the slight crack in the door. "phone "it demands. "why?" josh snarls suspicious. "i wanna invite my friends." annie says. josh sighs in frustration. "your inviting the prissy kids." he whines "we aint prissy we just have more money and can kick your head off" clove hisses from the other side of the door. "whatever clover feild glimmer will be here soon. " the door flys open the three girls stand the eyes black as night and scowls on there faces its clove who spreaks."you invited the leader of the blonde bitches?" she hisses through her clenched teeth. "ya..." josh says sheepishly. clove's hand flys up before any of us can stop it and the sound of the slap resonates through the house. josh just stands there in shock. clove pushes past him and runs down the stairs. annie runs after her trying to calm her down. "whats her deal?" i ask jackie who is the only one left standing in the door. "the blonde bitches think they own panem high. they are a group of the snobbyiest, richest , bitchiest blondes in the school. they call themseleves the victors we just call them blonde bitches. theyve had it out for clove since kindergarten their the reason why clove goes to panem high. she got beat up real bad by them when they were kids and her parents wanted her to be able to help herself. josh knows this, clove and annie have been best friends since they were five and the fact that he'd ivite them anyways...thats just cruel. " jackie finishes pushing past josh andfollowing cloves path down the stairs. i turn to josh."not cool man...not cool" and then follow the girls down the stairs.

ent here...


	2. you invited her!

**i dont own the hunger games!**

* * *

chapter 2

cato's pov

as i reach the kitchen clove's voice can be heard. "where are they annie!" shes screaming . "we had to hide them clove my parents dont approve and if your going to use them you have to use them outside" annie replys calmly. clove steps just outside the door. "now annie..." she says false calm and kindness in her voice." GO GET THEM!" she screams. annie hurries out of the room not bothering to egnoledge me. i hear her hurry up the stairs and her foot steps disapear. after a minute joshs voice can be heard from where i am."annie mom and dad told you to get rid of those you cant go give them to her." he snarls. "its your fault shes in this state" annie hisses." whatever "josh snarls back. "just make sure she puts them away before the guests arrive" he says. i hear annie scoff."i hope your happy" she spits and i hear her run down the stairs. as she comes back into veiw she is carrying a beautifuly carved wooden box. i have no idea what this box could contain so i follow behind her my curiousity getting the best of me. once we get outside clove grabs the box. it takes her only a few seconds to unlock it and have a peice of paper out on the ground. i look at the paper curiously its a target with little percies holes in it. its an odd thing to have. i turn back to clove who is ruffling through the rest of the contents of the box. finaly a smile perches on her lips as she draws out one of the most beautiful knifes ive ever seen. afraid someone is going to get hurt i go to take the knife but she hisses like a demon and swats my hand away. "whats she doing with that?" i ask annie as clove straightens up."watch" annie whispers and clove backs up acrossed the yard chucking the knife at the paper. it lands directly in the middle of the target. clove smiles but only for a second. the door slides open. "people are here"josh says stepping outside. a knife whizzes past him nearly hitting his ear and lodges itself in the wall. "control yourself cloverfeild." josh hisses. "your not my trainer" she say venimously and retrieves the knife from the wall. as she puts it back in the box she holds it as if its the most precious thing on earth and who knows ...it might be to her. she takes a deep breath through her nose and relises it through her mouth."im ok now" she informs annie closing the box and locking it. she hands the box and key to annie. annie nods and hurries away with the box. "thats a strange way to get rid of anger" i say to her as we stand alone in the yard. she shrugs. "it works" is all she says a ghost of a smile on her lips. "did you learn that at school?" i ask she nods. " its my specialty" she laughs. "i can tell" i say and for the first time she looks up at me not glaring she looks at me and smiles. her eyes trained on mine and they are the most beautiful colour of emerald its almost haunting. "good luck" i tell her. she looks at me confussed. "with the party" i say and she nods. "thanks."

josh's pov

i watch cato talking to clove from inside the house. theres something different about his eyes when he looks at her. and he took her side over mine... im going to have to do something before this girl changes him. "cato can i talk to you?" i call from inside the house. he drags his feet but comes in."what?" he says annoyed. "follow me" i say. reluctantly he does. as i drag him in my romm he colapses on my bean bag chair. "clove is off limits you know that right?" i ask. he just stares at me blankly."what would make you think id want her anyway" he askes suspiciously. "nothing im just saying" i respond looking around. "dude can i ask you a question?" he asks looking at me seriously."sure " i respond ."why does your sister have a box of knifes and targets hidden for clove?" he asks an eyebrow raised. "it calms clove down and her parents dont want her carrying the box around so since shes always here i guess they just agreed to stash it here...plus she awlays comes to annie when shes upset." i answer for the first time truely wondering if theres a real reason why clove keeps them here. cato shrugs. "you should really be nicer to your sisters friends" he say and one look tells me hes far off in his own world."what do you mean?" i ask. he shrugs"you know...not invite people that want them dead over...just a suggestion." he says smirking. "dude have you seen glimmer shes hot" i say smirking back. "so? sis before miss." he says and leaves the room. i ponder that for a second my sister...and i guess clove too are family and family comes first.


	3. let the party begin

**i dont own the hunger games**

* * *

chapter 3

clove's pov

annie came back to my side . "guests are arriving" she says. "so?" i ask staring at the ground. "we should change...you know try to look pretty . there will be senoir boys here after all" she says smirking. i laugh. "annie one of those seniors wouldnt happen to be your long time crush finnick odair would it?" she smiles sheepishly. "maybe she says. then grabs my wrist and drags me to her room.

as she empty the contents of her closet onto the floor i watch and groan as i notice shes only taking out dresses and skirts. "wheres the jeans?" i ask her ploping down on her bed. i hear her laugh a fake musical laugh. "dont be ubserd clove now go get in the shower" she sings pointing to her conected bathroom. which is unnessisary i know her house better then my own.

as i get out of the shower i rap myself in a towel and walk out to annie. "ok ive narrowed it down to two dresses do you want to wear this one?" she asks holding up a green dress that matches her hair perfectly. "or this one?" she asks holding up a black dress with spagetti straps and a skirt that poofs just slightly. theres a beltish line of sparkles to accent the waist. "ill take the black one" i say holding out me hand. "good cause the green ones for me" she laughs slipping it over her head. i quickly change before she pushes me into a chair and begins curling my naturaly curly hair. the she fights with me till i let her put make up on me and chucks a pair of silver heels at me. whens shes finally done she stands me infront of a mirror. i stand there in awe i look nothing like me..instead i look beautiful. satisfied with my reaction annie pushes diamond earings in my ears and a sparkly hair comb in my hair. then scurries to her vanity to finish her look.

cato's pov

the house begins to fill with people i know most of them. theres only two i dont know so far. a blonde boy who looks pretty muscular enters with a scrawny but tall burnette boy. "who are you?" i ask them"peeta" the blonde boy says exstending his hand to me. i shake it. "do i know you?" i ask him. "probably not have you seen annie...or clove?" he asks. "ahh your prissys" i say understanding why ive never seen them before. "ahh your a pub" he replys back venumisouly. "thats what you guys call us?" i ask. he shrugs. "some call you guys dirt rats...or theives" the burnette says i shoot him a cold look."have you seen clove and annie or not" the blonde says impatiantly."ive seen them last i heard they went to change" i snap back at him turning on my heel and leaving. what have they been told about us that would make them call us theives? i mean sure i stole some sunglasses...maybe a watch...and some shoes but its not like im a theif i think to myself.

a blonde girl catches my eye. shes laughing merrily with a group of guys. i spot josh in the group and join him. "cato this is glimmer, glimmer this is cato" he introduces. upon further inspection she is beautiful. green eyes but not the same peircing emerald as clove's. i shake my head. why are cloves eyes stuck inside my head. glimmer twirls her hair in a flirty manner."your cute" she giggles. i smirk. "and your beautiful" i say she giggles again."now we've stated the obvious . would you like to go get some punch?" she asks me ."sure" i reply holding out my arm and she takes hold of it and i lead her from her group of admirers. once we have punch we sit on the couch. "what school do you go to?" she asks. "well i went to james dean public school" i say and pause."but im transfering to panem high" i say the displeaser in my voice clear. "i go there " she smiles. "well then i guess we'll be seeing alot more of eachother" i say a grin on my face. she seems like an air head because again she giggles. "expessaly if your reaped into my district" she says sipping her drink. "reaped? district?" i ask im more confussed then ive ever been. "how is your school run it doesnt even sound like a school" i say. "well you know what they teach right?" she asks."ya edicate, hand to hand combat, wilderness survival and weaponry." i say she smiles."on the first day all the new kids pull a slip of paper from glass ball. the number on the sheet of paper is your district. mine is d1. your district trains in the gym at the same time no matter your grade. now d1 d2 and d4 are the principals favorites, there for they are teachers favorites they get discounts and we have more training time. at the end of the year we have an annual games where two student one boy and one girl from each district(preferably the best with weapons combat edicate and survival skills) compete against one another in a series of compotions and the winner gets a scholar ship for university and 500$in spending money" she smiles excitedly."im going to get to compete this year" she says happily. i nod. strangest school ever but that scolar ship could do me good.


	4. shes off limits

**i dont own the hunger games**

* * *

chapter 4

clove's pov

i walk down the stairs my eyes scanning for any blonde bitches. and thats when i see her. shes onthe couch with cato her hand rests upon his theigh. what the hell! i scream in my head. he was on m side and now hes with her? ugh i want to scream at her to leave since this is basically my house but i know i must keep my cool. annie has stopped beside me when she relises ive stopped. she follows my narrowed eyes until she sees what i see"he was playing us"she mutters."or glimmers beauty got the best of another guy" i say rolling my eyes and heading for the kitchen. "clove!" someone calls"annie"someone else calls. we turn to see peeta and marvel heading our way. "peeta!" i squeel running to hug my long time friend who was in spain all summer. "you missed me i take it then?" he laughs. "of course i missed you noone else feeds me bannana bread" i say with a laugh."ah so you missed my baking not me" he says faking a pout. "well ya but i missed you too" i say tapping his nose. he smiles picking me up and twirling me around." well dont you look pretty" he says as he puts me down. "of course" i say"i WAS dressed by the famous annie cresta after all" i say and we all laugh a little too loud drawing the attention of the surrounding seniors including cato.

cato's pov

i turn to the sound of laughing and my eyes lock on clove. shes looks beautiful. if i thought she was beautiful at the pool she is stunning now. her sparkle belt excentuates her tiny hips and her hair is curled. her skin looks like porcalin and she's...she's standing far too close to that peeta kid for my likeing. i want to talk to her. for four reasons really. 1 to get her away from peeta(i dont know why but i dont like the idea of him touching her it makes me mad) 2. i want to here more about her and the school i will be attending. 3. shes obviously seen me with glimmer and i want to explain. and 4. i just really want to talk to her again."can i talk to you?" i ask i know she knows im talking to her cause im looking straight at her. she shakes her head. im about to ask why but then i relise who im siting with."glimmer" i say as politely as i can. "please go away" she looks at me in shock" what?!" glimmer nearly screams. "im guessing noones ever told you that but i need you to go" i say i hear annie and clove snickering at the look on glimmers face and i kind of want to laugh too. glimmer then huffs and storms away. i look back at clove."can i talk to you now?" i ask and she smiles then nods."i suppose " she whispers.

her and annie walk over and i wonder why annies there."annie has decided shes suppervising" clove says in a way that tells me she was not part of the desicion. annie nods absent mindedly her eyes trained on someone else. her face becomes a torn expression.. me and clove follow her eyes. shes stareing at a boy around my age with bronze hair and sea green eyes. i dont know him either. "go" clove tells annie pushing her towards the boy who is slowly attracting a group of girls. annie gives clove a torn look and then walks over to the boy. "who is he?" i ask clove turns her attention back to me. "only the famous finnick odair that annie has loved since we were freshman" clove says happily . "shall we sit?" i ask her as josh turns up the music so its blastng so we can barely hear anything."what?" she yells back . "do..." shes leaning her ear closer trying to here but is shaking her head cause she still cant. i grab her hand and lead her up the stairs. i only know what one room is so i lead her to josh's room. she sinks into the bean bag chair tenitivly as i sit in the rolly chair. "im not allowed in here" she mummbles i shrug. "oh well josh can take it up with me"she smiles slightly."so what did you want to talk about. ?" she asks. "well i was wondering if you could tell me more about school" i say leaveing out the part about wanting to know about her. "sure " she says"ok i know about the reaping and the games and the favorites" i say she smiles at the mention of the reaping. "im guessing you like the reaping?" i ask."its my favorite part of the first day the new kids look so scared its funny." she says. "what district did you get sorted into are you a favorite?" i ask she nods. "proud to be from district 2 the favorite of president snowshe says "is it rigged?" i ask. "nah everyone pulls a slip from the same glass ball its just fate i guess"shes smiling at the roof remembering something. "think i can win the games?" i ask she nods. "if your good with a weapon..." she says "and survival skills" i say. "just by your size you'll probably scare all the guys out of volunteering...well enless you get reped into district 2 i doutt brutus would back down..." she says her voice shaking on his name. "whos brutus?" i ask. she shudders staring at the floor it takes her awhile to answer."hes nobody" is all i get as a response before the door flys open. josh is with some girl but he stops in his tracks when he sees us. his eyes narrow at me as he drops the girls hand(to her disapointment) and grabs my shirt collar dragging me out the door. before i know it he has me pinned to the wall of the bathroom."what did i say about clove?" he snarls. "that shes off limits" i say calmly."glad you were listening now what do you think your doing. ?" hes hissing through his teeth anger in his eyes. "nothing you made it too loud to talk down stairs so we came up here." i say he relaxes a little."you shouldnt be talking to her anyways. " he snarls letting me leave the room. im a step away from the door when i turn around."hey whos brutua?" i ask and josh freezes. "we dont speak of him...expessaly not with clove around" and then he leaves the room.


	5. secrets revealed

**i dont own the hunger games**

* * *

chapter 5

cato's pov

annie, annie will know and shes the only one who will give me the info. well other then jackie. but who knows where she went. i walk down stairs successfully avoiding people. in my search for annie i bump into someone."sorry" i mutter."its all good" peeta replies. i sigh i really dont want to talk to him. i dont know why but him being as close to clove as he is makes me mad. thats it! "do you know who brutus is?" i ask peeta. he nods."we arnt..." i cut him off" i know clove doesnt like people talking about him but why?" i ask him. he walks away and i follow eventually we make it outside. "she doesnt like speaking about him cause...cause shes afraid of him." he finally says. "why?" i ask my curiosity getting the better of me again. "well they hyave history" peeta allows. "explain" i demand from him."why do you care?" he counters. "who says i do? now spill" i sat not wanting just how much i care when people hurt clove to show because i myself cant explain why i care. "fine" he huffs" hes her ex boyfriend" he says he goes to continue but i cut him off."is she afraid of all her ex boyfriends?" i ask. "no"he nearly laughs."besides her only other ex boyfriend is marvel and well they are still good friends" i am flabergasted. "her and marvel?!" i exlaim causeing him to laugh."well they kissed for truth or dare and well they dated for like a week then found it too creepy and went back to being friends" he explains. "anyways back on subject whats with her and brutus?" i ask. "well he's not the nicest brute in the bunch. when she wouldnt sleep with him he broke her arm...snapped it like a twig. she tried to break up with him but he wouldnt take that . a few weeks later she tried to break up with him again and he nearly strangled her to death. annie called the cops and he was in and out of rehab, phyciatric hospitals and therapy for 2 years . they claim hes safe now but clove's just waiting for the bomb to explode" peeta finishes and i relise my mouth is hanging open. theres a burning desire to find this brutus and punch him a good one in the nose brueing in my stomach ." that jerk!" i nearly scream. peeta shrugs. "we dont talk about it it makes clove feel weak and well weak isnt how clove rolls. that was the year before she started going to the accademy. she can protect herself better now" he says pausing."but brutus can fight better too..." he says his voice trailing off. i nod understanding. when ive been trained...i will take brutus down.


	6. 4 aint enough make it 12

**i dont own the hunger games**

* * *

chapter 6

clove's pov

the party ended and i didnt even have to confront glimmer. im sleeping over tonight considering me and annie always start the school year off together. we are running around screaming like banshees as we try to hit eachother with is until i relise not everybody went home."would you two be quite we are trying to watch tv" cato calls up the stairs. "opps" i laugh covering my mouth as annie takes the opertunity to hit me in the head. "hey!" i yell but she just runs down the stairs laughing. i quickly follow. as we reach the bottom of the steps i spring landing on annie's back. she laughs buckling over but locking her knees so we dont hit the floor. little it does though. we end up on the floor laughing our heads off.

cato's pov

i hear a thud and then emense amounts of giggling. i heave myself off the couch and go to investigate. as i step into the hall i see clove and annie laying on the floor in a heep laughing their heads off. "insane" i mutter and clove looks up at me still laughing like a mad person. she heaves herself off the floor wobbling up to me . she steadies herself by grabbing my arm then she leans closer. the scent of alcohal is on her breath she hasnt had much but aparently its enough"lossen your corset and have a drink" she says in a loud whisper then laughs and twirls off into the kitchen."are you aware your sister and her friend are drinking?" i ask shane he shrugs."at least johannas not here theyd be shit faced in no time." he responds. ive never payed much attention to his sister or her friends but now they are all i can think of expessally clove. "dont worry josh" clove calls from the kitchen. "johanna and rue will be here soon" she laughs. " we seem to need more troops" i say to josh he laughs" call thresh and finn" he demands. i do as he says and soon we are fitting 8 people on the couch in the basement. "what we watching ?" i ask "i dont know i let johanna chose" josh replys."YOU DID WHAT?!" the girls all scream at the same time. and i understand as the words night mare on elm street flash on the screen. clove annie and rue begin to complain about watching a horror movie. josh tells them we will protect them and annie automatically wedges herself between finnick and josh hugging her knees and hiding her eyes. they both put their arm around her and she relaxes slightly. thresh opens his massive arms and rue crawls over to his lap leaning into his chest. that leaves clove. clove leans on josh to my disapointment but after a few minutes clove is too scared its annoying him"clove switch to cato" he demands and she complies quickly needing to sheild her eyes again. by the end of the movie she is hugging my waist her head burried in my shoulder and shes basically on my lap. i smile into her hair as the credits run . shes still shaking and she didnt even watch the movie. "popcorn" johanna declares flipping the tv off and heading for the stairs. "clove?" i ask since her grip doesnt reliese at all."give her a sec" josh says looking at annie who is in about the same position on finnick. i look back and rue is crying. "ill never sleep again" she sobs."yes you will" thresh says soothingly rubbing her back. "if i sleep ill die" she shreiks. clove covers her ears"im not listening" clove mummbles rolling off me and onto the floor. after a few minutes annie follows suite and rolls to the floor landing on cloves head"owwww" clove moans. "where the hells the liquoir?" johanna screams from upstairs. "hiding your under aged" i yell back."which ever boy said that shut up!" she screams. everyone in the basement bursts out laughing . johanna comes down with a bowl of popcorn and a scowl. "i hope you relise this is for your own good you cant go back to school with a hang over. " i say. she scowls again. "i did last year...and mr abernathy does it everyday" she mummbles. "besides what are we supposed to do for fun now?" she says. we all sit there and think."truth or dare!" annie screams."spin the bottle!"josh and finnick scream . "out numbered annie" thresh laughs. "now you must get a bottle " johanna laughs. i run up the stairs and grab an empty one from the recycling. as i reach the basement they are all in a discusion. "what did i miss?" i ask. "nothing really" josh says" annies just worried that she'll have to kiss her brother"clove laughs. "so have him step out of the circle when she spins just like shell step out of the circle when he spins the bottle." i say they all nod and we sit in a circle.

clove's pov

annie is first to spin the bottle. plz land on finnick for her i think to myself. sadly no such luck and she has to kiss thresh. they both take a deep breath. "wait wait wait. lets review the rules" johanna yells stopping everyone."all kisses must last at least five seconds" she squeels. annie takes an even deeper breath. they lean closer and closer. i almost dont want to watch. then their lips meet and they are clearly waiting for the 5 seconds to be up. johanna calls when its finished. theres scuffling up stairs and madge comes through the door followed by jackie. "and we are out numbered again" cato mummbles. us girls squeel and hug as the boys dial the phone. moments later a tall and buff burnette comes down the stairs follwed by another burnette. "girls meet gale and jack" josh introduces madge and jackie have their eyes trained on the boys that special sparkle in their eyes that ive grown so used when they fall for a guy. i laugh as thresh spins the bottle landing on annie. once again they kiss annie freaking as she spins again landing on cato. my stomach drops. no. i think to myself. annie rolls her eyes and kisses cato the second the 5 seconds are up she detaches herself so fast you dont have time to blink. cato spins landing on rue. i see thresh's fist clench. its only for a second and noone but me notices. cato kisses rue quickly. rue spins landing on thresh. i can see her holding in a happy dance. their kiss lasts 10 seconds and she twirls her fingers in his hair. finally johanna tells them thresh has to spin. he does and it lands on...me. we kiss as quickly as we possibly can and i spin landing on josh. i looks at annie for help."their practically family" annie whines. johanna shakes her head."nope not blood related. now kiss" she says pushing me towards josh.

cato's pov

i hold my breath as clove and josh kiss. he's always been my best compition at getting girls. i dont know this feeling in my gut. the feeling that makes my stomach drop everytime she has to kiss someone in this game. after they kiss she makes hurling noises and the whole room laughs. the game goes on for awhile , everyone kisses people, josh and johanna,johanna and gale, gale and madge, me madge, me and jackie, jackie josh, josh and clove and then finally the last kiss is clove and me. i dont know how long we kiss but her fingers curl in my hair. A book once said that you see fire works when you kiss the right one that you feel sparks and it becomes only you two in the world. thats how i felt like kissing clove and i cant help but wonder if she feels the same way. johanna clears her throat and we break a part. clove is blushing, thats a good sign...right?


	7. im transfering too

**i dont own the hunger games**

* * *

chapter 7

cato's pov

now we're sitting on the couch again the girls sparawled out on the floor to make room for the newly arrived boys. we watch some movie thats suppossed to be a comedy but is really just dumb. gale and thresh are laughing though. i cant get clove out of my mind. her sorft lips, the way she smells like flowers and tastes like starawberries and the butter from the out of it cato if josh new you were thinking like this he'd kill you. i tell myself sisters are off limits and that includes clove. the phone rings and annie springs up with alarming speed. it takes 10 mintues but she returns. "hey josh" she taunts."what?" he growls at her."guess whos joining me at prissy school tommorow"she taunts again his eyes narrow."no" he hisses"yup she laughs plopping down in his lap."you are now a certified rich kid aint you proud" she laughs. clove groans"ugh a whole week at the same school as you and living at your house on weekends? annie we're actualy going to have to start hanging out at my house just to get away from your brother" she teases. "clover feild your just mad cause im going to beat you in the games" he says a smile coming to his lips. only clove could make him smile at this news. i think to myself. she is trueley special. "good luck with that" she smirks."wait prissy school?"thresh asks. "ya panem high" josh says. "im transfering there too !" finnick,thresh, gale and jack all say with excitement."speaking of tommorow"jackie says gliding into the coversation. "whats our game plan for the year?" "game plan?" i ask clove and annie nod"every year we take the last day to plan out how we want this year to go" annie explains. "for example annie will be captain of the girls swim team and take them on to win nationonals" clove explains. "jackie will lead the track team to another state champion ship." annie says. "madge will continue being the only not bitchy blonde bitch and will have the lead in the school play" clove says."enless clove , annie or johanna try out" madge interjects forcing clove to blush. "johanna will be on the resceleing team so she can relise her anger." clove says. "and that leaves you clover what are you going to do?" josh asks. "me?" clove asks and i and josh nod. "clove is going to sing in the talents show, be captain of the cheer squad and lead them to a nation champion ship and then win the games of course" annie a cheer leader? hmmm. she would look good in that uniform i think to myself. then immediatly snap myself out of it. "not if i win the games first" i say smileing and clove smirks. "may the best tribute win" she says holding out her hand i shake it."oh i will" i answer a smirk positioning itself on my lips.


	8. odd girl out

**i dont own the hunger games**

* * *

chapter 8

annie's pov

last night everyone just crashed in the basement. i wake up and naturally everyone else is asleep. i begin to shake them awake. first josh. he then wakes the boys. im glad i didnt try to wake them because several of them reflectivly slap him. i leave clove for last since shes the grumpiest. johanna,jackie, madge, rue and the boys all stand at my side as i go to wake clove. the girls are watching cause they know clove might hit me. the boys watched assuming it would be a good show. i shake clove"clove you gotta get up" i whisper. clove sputters out a slur of non intellegeble words. i shake her again. "up" i demand she only rolls over so shes no longer facing me."clover feild up or ill carry you up the stairs" josh demands without opening her eyes clove sits up and raises her arms. this gets a laugh from everybody. josh picks her up resting her on his hip like a year old and she lays her head on his shoulder still half asleep. when we reach the top of the stairs. he gently sets her on her feet."thank you" she mutters her eyes half open and she begins for the stair all of the girls following.

"shower" i demand to all of them. it takes an hour to get through all of us. then i begin sceptiacllay dressing them. i give johanna skinny jeans and a vneck tshirt. knowing she'd kill me for putting her in a dress. i shove rue into a pink dress thats skirt foofs out at the hips. madge gets a brown one with sparkle details . i know its her favorite that i own. clove gets a dark blue one similarly shaped to rues except it has sparkles at the end of the skirt. she scowls at me. i know how much she hates wearing dresses to school. claims she cant intimidate people in them and she hates throwing knifes in them too. but after today she'll have to wear the school uniform anyways which for girls is a plaid skirt so... she can deal. "now we get to dress you!" rue says happily i shake my head. clove retrieves the sea green dress with cryatal decals and silver heels ive been saving. "annies had her outit covered for months" clove says handing it too me. i slip into the dress and begin accessoriseing everyone and doing their hair. when i am through we are stunning and ready for the day ahead.

josh's pov

the girls come down the stairs and they look beautiful. its a beauty ive grown used to . annie dawls them all up for the first day of school every year. since the first day is the only day other then fridays that they dont have to wear uniforms. i motion to the platers of eggs and bacon ive made. and annie and clove run over pouncing on me to give me a hug. i laugh as they release their grip and slide to the floor, they guzzle down as much food as the boys have left and grab their bags. "how we getting to this prep school?" cato ask. " i dont know about you but i cant drive till later this year." clove pouts. "why not?" cato asks sarcasticaly. clove decides to oparah sing her anser. "im still 15!" we all cover our ears."youll never win the talent show if you sing like that" i say she slaps my arm playfully. "can you even sing" thresh ask." she can i as witness know she can sing" i say clove blushes. "im not too good but i can sing a bit" she mummbles." shes being modests shes amazing" annie says covering cloves mouth when she goes to protest. "thats all very nice but we still dont know how we are getting to school." gale says from the other side of the room. "well i can drive 4 people other then myself of us" cato says. "and i another 4 that arnt me" i say "ok so boys withcato and girls with josh" johanna declares. i see the gears in annies head turning as does the math." that leaves a girl without a ride and an extra spot in catos car." she declares. "then race to the car and whoevers last to the car goes with cato" annie nods."and ...go" she yells and they all take off . all except clove. she was re tying her heels when the desision was made. she tyes faster and takes off but is too late everyone reaches the car before her. she scowls. "i want a rematch." she declaires."we're going to be late" annie whines." fine" clove hisses hoping into catos car" hurry up" she hisses at all the boys who have not yet got in the car . "good luck" i smirk at him."dont need luck" he mutters" need happy pills for her" he finishes i laugh "if only those worked on clove" he frowns "they dont?" i shake my head"not even close"


	9. bording school

**i dont own the hunger games**

* * *

chapter 9

clove's pov

when we arrive at school i climb over all the boys laps causeing them to laughs as a scramble out of the car. once out of the car i take a deep breath. ive missed this place. im not sure why or how but i did. maybe its because i like training or cheering or maybe its just the scared kids at the ever it is im happy to be back. i hurry to annie and we walk in to school and into the emense group of people. theres a banging on the pedastool."those who have a district stand in your district sections". annie and i part. me to district 2 her to 4. cato stands in the middle of the room looking lost . i motion for him to stay where he is and he relaxes ever so slightly. i see glimmer wave flirtatiously at him and my blood boils. ever since we kissed in that game last night i cant get him out of my mind it felt so perfect. it felt so write. damn the firework you see it cant be right hes josh's best friend. i shake my head willing the anger to drain and eventually it does. principal snow stands back up on the podium "let the reapings begin!" he shouts. i cant help but laugh at the expressions on the freshmans faces as they begin to stir uncomfortably. "thresh rock" he calls thresh steps up to the bowl and pulls a slip. district 11. "josh cresta" disrict 4 "jack camble" district 5 "gale hawthorne" district 12 "finnick odair" district 4 "matt cuiley" district 2. "logan elliot" district 6 "anna bailey" district 8 "lola kemmings " district one(no supprise)" katniss everdeen " district 12 "primrose everdeen" disrtict 12 and finally "cato jet" he walks up to the bowl glimmer has her fingers crossed she obviously wants him in her district . he plays with the slips for a while till he finally pulls one slip. "district 2!" reads president snow. glimmer glares at me a scowl on her face cato smiles. "hey clover long time no see" he smirks. i roll my eyes."listen up!" president snow yells. "this year things are different" he annouces. my body fills with dread they are going to end the games and ill of never of got to compete"this year the school is a boarding school. this is the man school part the dorms are in the building next door boys will be with boys in a room girls with girls no acceptions floors go by district so your whole district will be on one floor there are 3 kitchens 20 bathrooms 20 bed rooms 3 living rooms and 1 game room per floor. you ccan decide room mates yourselfs but whoever you chose STAYS your roommate for they year. those who didnt bring their stuff your parents have dropped it off and its up on your floor waiting for you. classes start tommorow pick up your schedule on your floor have fun and mayu the odds be ever in your favour" he annouces then leaves the room. "guess we know why my parents transfered me" cato mummbles looking for a room mate. my closest friend from district 2 chloe runs up to me "room mates?" she asks "course" i laugh and we link arms. "lets go to our room" she cheers. "wait a sec i gotta help ccato" i say leading her to cato. i grab catos arm and lead him to mark"cato mark mark cato you two will be great friends i just know it"i cheer trying to make them both ok with the idea."room mates?" mark asks cato cato nods. he smiles his thanks to me then i turn on my heel and run for the dorms.


	10. the hardest part is settling in

**i dont own the hunger games**

* * *

chapter 10

cato's pov

as we enter the dorms theres a group of girls bantering about how theres one king suit and who should get it. i look to the door at the end of the hall assuming that is it. i look to mark for confermation and dee he nods so i take off down the hall. but just as my hand reaches for the knob so does a little hand. i look over and see clove and a blonde girl thats a few inches taller then her. "i was here first" clove whines. "c-clove m-maybe w-we sh-sh-should g-give it to the big one" the blonde girl stutters but clove waves her off. "no way we were here first." mark finally catches up. "sup clove?" he asks. "your meat head room mate is trying to take our room" she says motioning to cato and then the blonde girl. "yo cato let clove have it dont need to die in our sleep now do we?" he says smirking at her and nudging her hip she smiles up at him and giggles."flirt" i mutterunder my breath and stalk off in search of a room. before clove can even get the door open a giant of a boy has her pinned to the wall."ill be taking tis room but feel free to come visit anytime beautiful" he say tracing a line from her chin to her shoulder then down her arm. clove suppresses a shudder."id rather not" clove spits at him. "dont be like that darling" he sas inching his face closer to hers. i run over knocking him off of her. "i gave clove this room for her not so that some jack ass like you could come take it from her. " i snarl as he picks himself up off the floor."its ok cato he can have it" clove mummbles grabing her suitcase and hurrying off to find a room. "who do you think you are?" the boy snarls at me and he is lifting his fist to punch when a tall girl with brownish redish hair and pointed teeth apears. "brutus" she hisses at him. he turns to her and smiles. "did you get us the room?" she ask. "of course i did" he says hugging her and planting a kiss on her lips. this sickens me considering her was just trying to kiss clove a few minutes ago. brutus opens the door and enobaria hurries in. brutus goes to i stop him."guys cant room with girls" i snarl punching him in the face. he grabs me by the throat. "you wont tell and i wont tell noone else will tell...so principal snow will never know" he hisses through his teeth. "whos to say i wont tell ?" i snarl though i can hardly breath. his grip tightens and i know i cant speak. "i say" he hisses" i say you wont tell" he snarls throwing me to the floor and following the girl enobaria into the room slamming the door in response.

i decide i should check on clove. if im correct thats the brutus she has issues with. i follow in the direction i saw clove go in and find her and the blonde girl lugging suitcases into a room. the room acrossed from them is open so i motion mark to come and we'll have our room there. clove smiles sheepishly at me before turning and pushing a stack of boxs into her room. i would never tell her but i feel better having a room acrossed from her that way im close if she needs help and i can hear if brutus bugs her again.

after we are done unpacking i knock on clove's door. the blonde girl opens it and smiles at me."your quite brave taking on brutus like that "she says the smile still on her face. i nod my thanks to her compliment ."you must really love her" she says her eyes looking up at the ceiling as if shes daydreaming of someone to love her. "shes my best friend's sister's best friend" i reply with a shrug. "i gotta protect her" i say that feeling in my gut fluttering again. im not going to explain this to the stranger and im just about to ask for clove when clove herself apears at the door. " as thankful i as i am for what you did earlier i dont need to be protected if been batteling brutus and the blonde bitches for years and im doing fine on my own." she says solemly."clove i" i start but she cuts me off."i get it cato...really i do...but josh may be family josh may feel the need to protect me but you...i just met you...you dont ow me anything" i nod. "ok " i say and she smiles ever so slightly. "so are we allowed to leave this building...or this floor atleast or am i stuck here all night?" i ask. "im going to the common area. its a place for all the districts to chill together i texted annie her finn josh are going to be there. jackie and jack will probs go. jo is almost always there." she pauses."mostly because the tributes(thats what we're called here)find a way to smuggle alchohal there" she thinks for awhile. "marvel may be there peeta and madge might show up maybe bring gale so you can come if you want" she concludes. i nod"wanna come chloe?" she asks back into the room"nah im good" chloe says still unpacking clothes. clove nods and shuts the door taking her key with her. we begin to walk but clove stops and turns to me a disaprroving look on her face."well dont be rude ask mark if he wants to come" she says tapping her foot and motioning to my door. "hey mark you wanna come to the common area?" i ask he nods and follows us. him and clove joke and flirt the whole way there bareley paying me any attention. when we get the mark waves goodbye and joins his friends. "so you like mark?" annie asks with a laugh. im glad she asked so i didnt have to. clove shakes her head."goodness no"clove laughs. "me and mark are just...well me and mark he jokes with me i joke with him. you know that annie" clove is on the verge of laughing hysterically so annie covers her mouth. peeta eventually shows up with the burnette and blonde sisters that got reaped into his district."clove , everybody this is katniss and prim" he announces. they look shy but annie and clove welcome them warmly into their group. i laugh as i hear them explain the blonde bitches to them and we hear prim exlaim"oh i wont be one of them" and shaking her head vigerously. peeta is stareing at the girls. "peeta? you falling for clove?" marvel asks jokingly walking up behind him. peeta shakes his head."not her" he lifts his finder pointing at katniss."her" he whispers. we all laugh and he scowls. madge and gale show up a little latter talking intently to eachother even when they arrive. johanna is there but stays with a group of kids with plastic red cups. jackie and jack never show neither does thresh or rue but then i relise rue was never on the list that clove said would come. another hour passes and clove stands up."ditching already?" i ask. she shrugs. "gotta see the guidence counslers they always likes to see me on the first day to make sure i settle in niceley expessaly now i guess with the big change in living her." she says. "clovers got anger issues so the principal makes her talk to the councilers." josh clarifies. clove scowls at him. "considering your rep they probably want to see you too" finnick say kicking up his feet."me?" i ask. "you dont think james dean let the fight you got in last year go off record do you?" gale laughs i huff "you can come if you want" clove says i laugh cause thats the same thing she said when inviting me to come to the common area. i heave myself out of the chair."lead the way" i laugh. "gladely" clove says and walks with a bounce in her step out of the room.

as we walk out of the door we pass glimmer she glares at clove them smiles at me. she stops and lays a hand on my arm."you should stay a little while longer" she says fluttering her eyes flirtatiously. "i gotta go" i say pulling my arm away and following after clove who didnt even bother to stop and wait for me. "cover" i yell after her she doesnt stop. "clove!" i yell again trying to catch up without running but she is walking too fast and has to much of a head start."cato im not stoping look behind you theres no way im stopping" she hisses only loud enough for me to hear. i sneak a peak behnd me and see brutus, enobaria and glimmer all following us. shit.


	11. counseling

**i dont own the hunger games**

* * *

chapter 11

clove's pov

i pick up my pace and i sense cato do the same. "come on greenleaf dont be like that" brutus taunts. i hold my breath hoping he'll just go away."come on brutus why do you still tease her hasnt she got boring yet?" enobaria complains from behind him." i agree with enobaria on this one" i hiss without looking back. "oh how could i ever get bored of you?" he taunts. i hear enobaria stop and stop her foot pouting audibuly."bary?" he asks. "no" she pouts i look back to see her pushing away his offered embrace."babe..." he trys but she cuts him off turning around."you obviously like her better then me...for what reason i wouldnt know but you do so go...be with her..." she huffs and storms off "baby!" he calls hurrying after her. "i think he actually loves her" i say quietly. "oh how sweet brutus has found love and little clovey is still all alone." a sickly sweet voice taunts i turn and im face to face with glimmer kemmings. "so are you" i snarl and she laughs."unlike you i have many options im just single by choice" she says smirkikng . "you just tell yourself that to make yourself feel better" i hiss cato laughs slightly and i recive a slap acrossed my face."take that back!" she screams. "nah" i say lunging at her and knocking her to the floor. i throw at a punch at her face my fist successfully making contact with her face and it sounds beautiful."you did not!" she snarl. "i did" i laugh."your beautiful face aint so beautiful anymore now is" i snarl geting up and walking away my sights set on the counsilers office. and nothing is going to stop me...

"clove!" cato calls...ok except maybe that. i turn to face him near having a break down."if your going to tell me i shouldnt have hit her save it ok. that doesnt even compare to what she did to me when we were growing up." im near yelling and cato catches up to me"i..i was just going to tell you that you did a good job maybe i shouldnt worry so much about you after all" he says a sheepish grin on his face. my stomach flutters at the thought of him worrying about me."actualy you dont have to worry at all " i whisper reaching into my pocket and pulling out my knife just far enough for him to see the handle but recognition flashes in his eyes and he smirks."better safe then sorry" i mutter sliding the knife back in its place. i turn on my heel and begin walking again the sound of cato following fills my ears. i hold the door for him and he walks in sitting himself in a chair. "clove!" the sectritary beams and i scowl at her i will never understand why my needing to see the counsilers pleases her. and her stupid green hair and orange skin and revolting whats she supposed to be a living carrot?" louise this is cato cato is..." i start but am cut off."ah yes mr jet mr flickerman and mrs trinket are looking forward to speaking with you." i scowl. "mrs trinkets hear again?" i whine."well of course i am darling. " she says coming out of the office. i scowl at her. she mearly laughs."come sweet heart we should hurry so we can get mr jets conferince over asap." she smiles."i dont have to talk if you wanna just take cato" i offer."dont be silly" she laughs leading me in the room. i sigh.

cato's pov

i quickly take note to the fact that the counclers office does not offer much privacy because even with the door shut i can hear their conversation. "clove nice to see you again" a male voice says. "you too ceaser" she says and i can hear the fake smile in her voice.i smile . i dont know what it is about this girl but even the thought of her makes me smile. i mentally slap myself. stop it cato she doesnt like you and shes basically joshs sister i silently yell at myself. "so clove what do you think of living here for the year?" the lady asks. im listening intently wanting to know the answer. "what do i think?" clove scoffs. "im here for 10 months without getting to leave and without so much as a goodbye from either of my parents. " she pauses."although my dads away in california on buissness but he probably wouldnt of come anyways my brothers in college and well my mom...i dont know her reason for not being here maybe cause i came with like i care ...not like ive ever cared shes never really been there i bet she was happy to pack the bags. i never really expected her to come i prefer to come with annie anyways. shes my real family" clove says and i actualy feel pain for her. "how does that make you feel?" the lady asks. "i just told you how i feel!" clove snaps."i dont care" "yes but clove we've talked about this youve got to dig deeper and decide how you trueley feel" the lady says. clove laughs."how do you feel?" the lady insists. i hear someone huff and a chair be scufed backwards then pacing."how do i feel?...how do i feel?! I DONT KNOW HOW I FEEL!" clove yells and i hear something hit the wall then shatter. "that was my favorite vase!" the lady screaches. "put it on the bill" clove sighs. i hear her take her seat. "clove please just think and tell us how you feel" the man insists. "i feel sad and loneley and upset and neglected and usless and like im nothing" clove spits at them. "is that what you want to hear?" clove yells."yes i can actually work with that " the lady says nicely. "now clove how has your day been?" the man asks."oh just loveley ive been harrasssed by brutus twice and already fought glimmer aint that loveley" clove says in a sickly sweet voice. the lady gives an audible gasp and i cant help but laugh. "hasnt that boy got tired of you yet?" the lady snorts."not sure" clove replies theres silence."can i leave now?" clove asks impatiantly. "if you promise to remember to take deep breaths close your eyes and let the anger fade. dont take it out on anyone got it?" the lady says shortly."fine" clove spits at her. and then she exits the room."your turn" clove says to me slightly angry. "clove breaths" the lady snaps."remember your manners."oh save it for your edicate class effie" clove snaps and the lady looks thuroughly shoked . i laugh." lets go" the lady motions me in. i consider asking clove to wait for me but im not sure i want her to hear about the incident at my own school. i nod to clove that its ok to leave. after giving me a slight smile she leaves.


	12. pretend crazy

**i dont own the hunger games**

* * *

chapter 12

cato's pov

the smiling lady (who is also quite creepy) ushers me in the room. when i enter i see some guy with blue hair, blue skin and blue lips. what is he an avatar? i laugh slightly and they look at me as if im insane."please sit cato" the man says."we will try to make this quick" the lady says. i sit hesatintly." there is no hitting out side of class no fights and no stealing all of those are grounds for expulsion and some jail time. understand?" i nod. "good you may leave and there better not be a repeat of your last school year" the lady says harshly. i nod and leave. well that was rude.. i think to myself and head back up stairs. im silently wondering why clove wasnt expelled when she admited to her fight with glimmer.i bareley notice that ive made it to my floor. i head to cloves room and knock. her and chloe open the door at the same time and stare at me. they have changed into their pajamas and their holding a pile of cheer magazines in their hands. "what?" clove says impatiantly. "just a quick question why dont you get expelled when you get in fights?" i ask not relising it till its out of my mouth. clove smirks. "they have claimed im crazy...im basically un punishable" she laughs and chloe joins in. "she acts a little crazy in her conferences so she stays un punisheable." chloe adds. i nod remembering the vase she recently smashed. note to self act crazy and you get freedom. "nice pretending earlier oh and thanks" i say smiling and turn entering my room leaveing them very confussed.


	13. permision

**i dont own the hunger games**

* * *

chapter 13

clove's pov

i laugh slightly as chloe closes the door,. then we flop down on our beds with our cheer magazines. "we really got to convince couch portia to get us new uniforms." chloe whines as she flips through a uniform catalog."why chloe the old ones dont show enough skin?" i teases she nods. "nope glimmer shoes more skin in history class" at this i burst out laughing."true true" i say between breaths. as we flip through the magazines i begin to day dream about none other then cato...

i awake in the morning to the screach of our alarm. time for school. i smile to myself. i jump out of bed and figure since i showereds yester day im fine for today so instead i slip on my school skirts. i shake my head i dont know why i hate skirts so much when we wear them in cheer leading they just annoy me. i sigh. as i am putting on my makeup chloe rolls over in her attempt to stay asleep and actualy falls off the bed and onto the floor i laugh . she just glares at me and begins sleeping on the floor."get up" i say nudging her with my grumbles unintellegibly. "up now or we arnt going to have time to get all the cheer try out posters up and we get to go to district 4" i say with that she springs up and is in fast forward mode as she does her hair puts on her uniform brushes her teeth and does her makeup.(stuff ive already done). i laugh. say we get to go to district 4 and chloe is up as fast as can be considering she has the biggest crush on josh. once shes finally done we hurry out of the room. i run into something hard and solid. i look up and shee ive hit cato."sorry" i mummble looking at my toes. "its all good. where are you two hurry off to so early according to my schedule classes dont start till 10 its 8." he states."cheer posters" me and chloe sing. "and to speak with miss portia about the need for new cheer uniforms. " chloe says with a nod to prove shes determined and right. i nod to let her know we'll do that too."want help?" cato asks. i raise my eybrows and eye him suspiciously."why?" i ask."well im up...classes dont start for 2 hours and i have absolutly nothing to do" he states and i nod but i know theres something else so i keep looking at him in a way that tells him i know theres more. he sighs."and i didnt think you wanted to go down to district 1..." he says hesitantly. i nod. i really dont."she usually makes me go down there."chloee says shyly and i shoot her a look. cato laughs. "see i can do that for u" cato replys sheepishly. "ugh you just want to see glimmer but since im NOT in the mood for another fight with her you can go" i say he shakes his head."i dont want to see glimmer i just dont want you to have to see her" he states. i sigh . "thats all very nice cato but i can protect myself from glimmer and i have to see her no matter what she may be turning 17 but shes in almost half my classes" cato stares at me scheptically and i know hes confussed. before i can speak chloe does."i know what your thinking and yes glimmer is dumb but no she did not fail a grade smarty pants clove over here takes advanced in most of her classes so instead of studying what most schools call grade ten she studies grade 11 and in some classes grade 12." chloe says proudly."we've got a smarty pants on our hands do we?" cato smirks and then stops."wait im in the 12th grade so you are in some of my classes?" he asks. i shrug. "maybe never know i may get all my senior classes at different times then when you have those classes." i conclude. he looks sorta disapointed but i brush it off. he doesnt like you clove. i scorn myself."now enough about my brain take these and do floors 1, 3, 5 ,6 and 7" i instruct as i hand him a pile of posters. "i i capain" he mocks suluting me and heading to the elevators. once the elevator closes i slumping in a chair but i dont get to relax long soon chloe is pulling on my arm "can we please go to district 4 now?" she pleads i cant help but laugh as i heave myself out of the chair. "sure" i say giving to the elevators we go.

cato's pov

its 2nd period and my nerves are getting the better of me. i was desperatly hoping clove would be in my first period class but no such luck. i dont know what it is about her but i want to be near when im not i just cant get her out of my head...this has never happened to me before ive never wanted a girl to be mine so badly...snap out of it cato shes josh's unofficial sister. even after i tell myself this i cant help the fact that my stomach drops when shes not there. isigh taking the empty seat next to josh. "why so glum? prissy school not as great as you thought?" he jokes. im not in the mood . i narrowly avoided glimmer this morning and im far to tired to joke around and this awful feeling of longing in my gut just keeps worsening no matter how many times i tell myself having feeling for clove is wrong i cant make them go away. its terrible to be pulling myself in two different directions and its really giving me a head ache. so im not in the mood to joke with josh...even if he is my best friend."dude whats wrong?" josh asks really consern now plastered on his face.i cant tell him im thinking of clove. hes made it clear he wants her to have nothing to do with me."its nothing...just tired thats all"i tell him but i can tell hes not buying it."cato i have known you forever and i can read you like a book. there is something wrong and its sure as hell not that your fess up." he says harsh but queit. just then the teacher walks in."i aaabbeerrrnathy but you ccan caall me haaaaayymitch." he slurs. "now my hang over is far too painful today so just talk amuncks yourselfs" and with that he passes out on his great now josh is gonna make me explain. "spill" he demands facing me. "its...its" i stutter."now cato" he spits impatiantly."its clove" i whisper hoping he wont hear. but he does."what about her?" he nearly hisses. i take a deep breath and tell him everything including all the feelings and thoughts ive kept to myself and im sure that by the end he is going to hit me but to my suprise he doesnt he sighs. "it sounds ...like ...you...love her...so if you want clove i give my permission." he says and a smile spreads acrossed my face before i can stop it. his face hardens till its severily harsh and serious."but i swear if you hurt her or break her fragile little heart i will personally rip out your intestines do you understand?" he hisses through his teeth eyes black passing his message along. "understood"i say letting him know i got his message. "you better not mess this up cato you only get one shot with clove." he says smirking. great ...now im nervous.


	14. bitch for a reason

**i do not own the hunger games**

* * *

chapter 14

glimmer's pov

lunch. an hour and a half where you dont have to learn. i wonder if cato will sit with us. probably not he'll probably sit with josh and that stupid little girl clove. and her little friends. i dont understand why finnick is with them too or peeta for that matter. i shudder at the thought of peete. sad excuse for a blonde that one is rejecting the victors group.i scowl as i remember the day when we invited him in the group. gloss had invited him(even politley for gloss)and peeta had replied that never in a million gazilion years would he ever be a part of the blonde i asked what a blonde bitch is he replied .me. i had cried for hours. im not sure why. many people have called me a bitch but when peeta said it with such certainty as if i was the defintion of the word it hurt. not to mention peeta never says anything bad about ANYBODY but he did about me. since that day i have never cried. i got meaner, harder , prettier, richer and now i hold the status of bitch proudly i am feared and envied by almost everybody and i like it that way. im pulled away from my thoughts by cashmere tapping me repeatedly on the shoulder. i look at her slighly annoyed."what?" i ask. "him" she says pointing acrossed the crowded lunch room. "why isnt he in our group"she questioned i follow her finger and see cato. i shrug."noones asked" i state."then ask" she says tapping her foot. im about to do as she says when i see him turn to a peitie burnette sitting at the table. my hand flinches to my nose. although our school has high tech gear and fixed my nose that she broke last night my nose does not yet feel normal. "you" i say even though i dont want cashmere speaking to cato she is almost as pretty as me and has about as much luck with guys as i do. but im not going near the she devil so i sigh. "no" cashmere says. "well im not sure blight should do it" i say thinking of my conversations with cato. he seems to listen to pretty girls more..which is why i dont understand why her keeps talking to CLOVE. cashmere sighs. "lana!" she scream and my sister hurries over. "him" she says pointing again"you WILL get him to join the victors" she says harshly."what if i cant" lana asks shyly. im sure she belives it an innocent question but she ius MY sister kemmings dont fail we cant and she will not ruin my reputation. before i relise it i slap her in the face. she shreaks and soon every eye in the cafiteria is on us."you will NOT ruin my reputation you are a kemmings we get what we want nd if it isnt given to us we take it do you understand me?" i hiss at her she nods slighty fighting off tears. ive never liked my sister when she was born she took attention away from me. i was 3 . as i grew up she was the talented one she was the smart one she was the innocent one. i was just glimmer all i ever had was my beauty , my image. and she will not be the one to take that away from me i refuse to go back to being a nothing and if my sister has to fall for me to stay on top , then so be it.

* * *

**please review thanks:)**


	15. one of THEM

**i do not own the hunger games and i got the idea of this story from the amazing story called panem high that i read on you should go check it out.**

* * *

chapter 15

cato's pov

The blonde girl glimmer recently slapped begins to walk over. I look over at clove unsure of wheither she will be ok but her gaze is fixated on her food refusing to look up for any reason."Clove?" i ask quietly."Shhh" she hisses not moving her gaze. I am about to ask if she wants to leave when theres a tap on my shoulder. I turn and face the blonde girl. "Hi" she says nervously."Hello" i respond just to be polite. "I...im lana kemmings and i was..was wondering if you w..wanted to be a member of the victors." she tried to smile but it faultered. "Actualy i would not like to but thank you for asking." i say politely as possible. Lana looks freaked."please, cato please" she begs. "No" i respond but her eyes become even more pleading."Shell kill me if you say no please cato pleeeaaasseee" i look over at clove unsure but she is nodding and nudging me toward lana."Clove?" i ask."I may not like you lana but you have never deserved what glimmer does to you" is all clove says before giving me one more hard push. I get up from the table and take one more look at clove she nods and smiles reassuringly." Ill be here when you get back...and if not we have training next period anyway." Then she smiled. "lana doesnt bite...the rest might" with that she laughed and stood up from the table emptying her tray in the garbage and heading out of the caf. "Hey i thought you said youd be here" i yell after her and she turns with a laugh."ill be in the libary then" she corrects herself and continues walking. I cant help but smile after her. "You like her dont you?" lana says butting into my thoughts."N...no..i...ii" she cuts me off."I can tell and ill tell you right now...glimmer is not going to be happy. " "well glimmer can deal" i say turning on my heel and heading for the door clove just went though. "where are you going?!" lana yells at me."To the libary! tell glimmer i except the invitation but im not eating with them and im not being bitch" and with that i walk out and follow clove. Its time to make her mine.


	16. make her mine

**disclaimer i do not own the hunger games or most ideas in this story. a shout out to some amazing stories that ive read on that i got some of my ideas from , sweet deception, never planed on you, guilt by assosiation if you havent read these stories you totally should oh and im sorry bout there not being capitals on my sentences my laptop is stupis and hates capitals sorry.**

* * *

glimmer's pov

where is he going? she couldnt do it ,could she? my worthless sister lost him. "he said he''ll join but he's not eating with us and he said something about hes not going to be a bitch...im not sure what thats suppossed to mean" lana whispers . i am litterly shaking that bitch clove told him we are bitches and now he wont eat with us? "i'll set him straight, right NOW." an with that i follow cato out of the cafiteria .

i follow cato down various halls. where is he going? and then i see it only for a second but i see her. cloves retreating form. hes followoing her and im following him...oh this will fun.

clove's pov

ive just arrived in the liabary when the door opens behind . I turn to see who it is and thats when a hand grabs my arm and drags me into the quite room of the libabry. well maybe not drags more like leads because im not exactly resisting although maybe i should be. but before i have time to question myself any further cato gently pushes me against the wall and kisses me. i am stunned. i didnt think he liked me. he COULDNT like me. but he does? what about josh? he going to be mad. but its not like its his buissness so should i care what he thinks? i dont know he is like a brother to me. my head is spinning . "im sorry" cato says sheepishly and i relise he had been waiting for me to say something. i just blink at him. "i really like you clove and i totally get it if you dont like me back i just had to do that at least once." he says staring at the floor. "dont be sorry its just josh said to stay away from you." i mummble quietly. "i know he told me that too but he knew how much i liked you so he gave me permision as longs as i swore to never hurt you" cato says still stareing at the floor."well in that case" i say smiling and cupping his face in my hands and bringing his face back to mine. i feel him smile against my lips. but then we hear someone gasp."you bitch!" the gasper shrieks. cato flys around to face the voice standing protectivly in front of me."glimmer..." he says calmly. but she pushes past him and slaps me in the face. "why do have to have everything thats mine?!" she screams. "he's not yours!" i yell back and then hold my finger to my lips."this is the queit room so BE quiet." i scold then walk around her to cato who looks like hes deciding between being shocked and angry.i take his hand."lets go" i whisper quietly" ok"cato says pulling me from the room and leaving a very angry glimmer behind. aswe walk down the hall hand in hand on our way to training i look up at him admiring little things like the few little hairs that stick up refusing to cowaperate with the rest of his hair, his jaw line that seems perfect andd makes him look slightly intimidating at all times. and finally his beautiful blue eyes that remind me of the lake i went vacationing at when i was little. thats really the only fond memory i have of my family and its not even that grand but it was perfect to me.

*_the girl twirled around the lake dancing with the new summer breeze. being three little clvoe didnt have a care in the world. well except maybe the summer dress her mother had receled her into but as she twirled it did to so she didnt mind it quite as much. the only thing that stopped her twirling was when annies family arrived with the picnic basket and she joined her family and annie's family to eat. they had sandwiches and salade with apple juice for the two toddlers. clove noticed a blonde boy playing with annies brother. "you got a new brother?" clove asked confussed. annie laughed."no hes my brothers best friend never leaves our house" she replies cooly. clove watches the boys chase eachother in circles for a while then she announces loudly that she is going swimming and annie squeels in agrement. the two toddlers played happily for the rest of the day till they fell asleep on blankets under the stars and their parentss carried them home*_

"hey i saw you when i was younger" i blurted suddenly to cato. cato raised his eyebrows"really?" he asked i smie."ya we were really young i was three that would make you 5 mine and annies family were at the lake and you were there you played with josh all day" i say recognition flashes in his eyes and smiles. "that adorable little girl was you?" he asks i nod"enless your talking about annie" i smile."nah i knew her and as far as i was concerned she had cooties." this makes me burst out laughing and everyone in the hall turns to look at me. i cover my mouth. cato is smiling down at me. "what?" i ask."your the most beautiful girl in the world clove" he tells me and i blush. "no im not" i say but i can see in his eyes he means it. i go up on my tippy toes and wrap my arms around his neck . im about to kiss him but stop."are we...you know?" i ask he smiles "only if you want to be" he answers. and so i kiss him. he laughs"ill take that as a yes" i just smile and kiss him again.

* * *

**please review and thanks for reading**


	17. just listen

**i do not own the hunger games nor do i own most iseas in this because i got most my ideas from other stories on . thanks for reading**

* * *

**josh's pov**

i wonder if clove likes cato too. i guess we'll find out now that i gave him permission to be with her they'll either get together or she'll turn him down flat. i've never really thought about clove ever liking anybody. she's just like annie is to me. and id do anything to protect her. i swear if cato hurts her lie brutus did i will rip him apart limb for limb. i dont care if he is my best friend clove is family. its my duty to protect her. but as long as cato keeps her happy im happy.

im walking down the hall on my way to math class when i see them walking hand and hand. clove seems to be saying something and shes smiling. i smile at how happy she is. then she stands on her tippy toes and kisses him. i stop and stare. eyes narrowed but when she pulls away her smile is even bigger. i sigh i guess she is happy...oh god help me annie doesnt grow up this fast i couldnt take that.

**cato's pov**

i take cloves hand and we head off to training. we are just entering the gym when my phone rings . i remove it from my pocket and check the message

**josh- looks like it went well congrats man be GOOD to her OR ELSE.**

i laugh slightly but i now the threat is really there , theres only one person josh cares about more then clove and that person is annie. clove clears her throat faking a pout. "you didnt forget about me already did you" she says sticking out her bottom lip and widdening her eyes. "of course not how could i ever forget sommeone as amazing as you?" i ask cupping her small face in my hands she smiles."you cant " she says then kisses my nose and runs off to the changing room. i sigh. shes adorable. and shes mine.

*later that day*

**annie's pov**

clove and i sat i the common area talking about the tells me about her and cato and how funny it was watching him trying to find out what his weapon is. she also tells me he eventually decided on spears and swords. she says he likes hand to hand combat best probably because hes bigger then most and it reminds him of fist fights from his old school if you ask not sure i like that she's with him. all i can see for her future with him is heart break as long as i've known cato he's been a player and i cant help but think that he's gonna mess this up and hurt clove. but i got to give him a chance dont i..?i guess if he makes her happy even if its just for now...i mean he is graduating this year. cloves stuck here for a few more years. i wonder if she relizes this...

**clove's pov**

annie seems to be off in her own world."annie?" i ask no response i take her shoulders and shake them."are you going to tell me about your day?" i ask. she seems to come to."oh ya it was fun...i wish you were in more of my classes little miss smarty pants and your upper grade classes" she responds smiling weakly. somethings up"whats wrong annie?" i ask"what are you talking about ?" she asks seemingly trying to hide what ever she's thinking. " annie clarice cresta i have known you forever dont give me that shit about there being nothing wrong." i scold. she sighs."i was just thinking...well worrying" she says. "about...?" i ask she sighs again. "im not sure you and cato are a good idea" she says quietly. i look at her stunned i thought she of all people would be happy for me."what? i thaught you would be happy for me!" i can hear the anger in my voice but im too stunned and frustrated to fix it. "i know and i am i just have a feeling in my gut that its not going to end well clove." she says quiet. "gosh annie i thought you'd be more supportive" i say standing up and turning to leave how could she be so insensitive i finally got the guy i want and im SURE hes not going to end up like brutus. im SURE he loves me. and im SURE as heck that i love him baack i dont know why but i do with all my heart and all my being an im sure thats not going to change not now not ever and i dont understand why annie is so sure its going to go wrong its been less then a day for goodness sakes . HOW COULD SHE KNOW? what does she know anyways shes been in love with finnick forever and has never gotten the guts to do anything about it she has about as much guy experience as a child and sure my choices in guys in the past havnt been the best not naming names(brutus) but that doesnt mean this time wont be different. annie grabs my wrist. "clove" she says."no annie if your not going to support me i dont want to hear it" i say and turn away again wrenching my hand out of her grip. "just hear me out clove" she says louder."no!" i say and continue walking away."havnt you ever wondered why i never told odair i like him?" she yells this gets my attention. i turn around. "i know you dont want to hear this clove but i never went for him cause its not like it would work out. he graduates this year. he'll go off to university somewhere get ready for his life start his future and ill be stuck here for another two years after he's gone. and as much as you deny it clove you know its the same with you and cato. he'll be gone next year and you'll be here for 2 more years. and even if you go to the same university as him he's been there for 2 years with university girls and once again he'll be leaving before you because i know for a fact hes not gonna spend 8 years becoming a doctor he's gonna be half way done by the time you get there clove. he's a senoir . their senoirs. its not meant to be clove." she says sadly her eyes scrutinize my reaction. her words run over and over again in my brain and then it finally clicks. shes right. and before i know it my feet are carrying me to my room and my eyes are fighting off tears. but the second i make it over the threashold i let the tears fall because ill never get my happily ever after.

* * *

**please review they make me write faster **


	18. we'll work it out

**i dont own the hunger games thats susanne colling i also dont own most of the ideas in this story i got alot of the ideas from the other stories on and ya. read review and if you have any story you would like me to try writing id be glad to hear you ideas. oh and so sorry for such a long wait for this chapter ive been busy.**

* * *

**cato's pov**

im just chilling in my room doing homework when i hear the door acrossed the hall slam shut and a girl begin to sob. "clove open this door" cloves best district 2 friend ,chloe yells .when she resives no reply she knocks harder and screams again."im serious clove you open this door this second or im gonna kick it down. !" but the threat is void they know as well as i do that these doors are all but bullet proof given the dangers theyve got to protect us against since 90%of us are skilled at some sort of weapon. "HOW AM I SUPPOSSED TO HELP YOU IF YOU WONT TELL ME WHATS WRONG" chloe screams desperatly now. but all you can hear as a reply is clove sobbing and saying "go...away"between sobs.i decide its time to step in. i open the door. whats wrong with her ? " i ask and i can hear a pause in her sobbing as if she was startled by my voice but then the sobbing continues."i have no idea "chloe sighs and is about to knock again but i stop her. "let me handle it" she looks unsure at first but then nods and retreats down the hall. i knock"clove?" i ask. once again her sobbing pauses the continues. "clove please open the door . whats wrong ? can i help?" i ask innocently but that only makes her cry harder. " clove pleeaassee" i beg. i hear the lock click but the door doesnt open. i try the knob and the door swings open. it takes me a moment to find clove. shes seated in the corner arms on her knees and her head resting on her arms so that i cant see her face. "clove?" i ask when she doesnt respond i cross the room and sit beside her. after a few minutes of silence other then cloves crying i turn to face her. i taake my finger and gently lift her face. i take one look and can tell something has her seriously upset. her mouth is in the shape of a frown her eyes that are usually shining and mishevious look miserable ringed with red circles and her mascara running down her cheeks."whats wrong?" i ask gently. she goes to look down again as tears fill her eyes again but i hold her chin forcing her eyes to stay on mine. "its..its. just. u-us" she stutters as she says this holding back the sobs but i can hear the tears in her throat."what about us?" i ask. "we will never work" she states her voice bareley a whisper. i am horrified. is she breaking up with me? so soon? this cant be. my heart feels like its shattered into a million peices. i have a feeling this emotion registers on my face cause she quickly corrects herself."dont get me wrong i want us to work...i really relly do but...but" shes stuttering again and the tears begin to fall again i wipe them away."but what clove?" i ask holding her face in my hands."but your a senoir your graduating this year...im hear for 2 more years. two years is a long time cato so much can happen in two years what if there are a bunch of beautiful girls where ever you go? what happens then and even if i get into the same university as you, which the chances of that happening are slim fyi youll still be out of there before me too. how will that work cato?" she begins to cry again pushing my hands away and curling into a ball again."clove, sweet heart its going to be ok." she shakes her head body to racked with sobs to speak. "no it wont cato , there are so many girls out there prettier smarter and older then me . girls that would seem like they belong with you. ive never understood why i was lucky enough to get you but now i do i was lucky because it would turn out to be too good to be true." clove says i feel sad and slightly insulted."are you saying you think ill cheat on you?" i ask she shakes her head."no but i think youll move on and if you dont the distance will get us." she says sadly refusing to look at me. i pull her up off the floor and give her a giant hug as she cries. "i would never cheat on you and i dont think i will EVER get over you clove as for the distance we'll take it as it comes ok?" i ask she nods. then a thought hits me."and arent half your classes my grade?" she nods. "so cant you graduate this year?" i ask. she shrugs ."maybe if i work really hard and take all the classes im still missing this summer but thats like 6 classes." she says doutfully but theres a little glimmer of hope in her eyes. "ill help you and we'll figure this out ok?"i ask she nods then reaches up on her tip toes and kisses me gently then intwines her fingers with mine. "lets go talk to miss trinket"she says pulling me out the door.

* * *

**thanks for reading please review they make me write faster:)**


	19. drama, breakups and love triangles ohmy

**i dont own anything(pretty sure well jacks my idea but whatever)**

* * *

**clove's pov**

i drag cato down he hall but i dont think he minds. after all we are going to talk to the hag they call mrs trinket for him. so that i can graduate with HIM. "would you slow down?" he complains. its then that i relise im nearly running. "sorry" i mummble slowing my pace and thats when we reach her door and i knock twice...

**katniss's pov**

i hear the knock on my door ive been waiting for. before i answer the door i check myself in the mirror. my hair is curled emaculitly . i smooth my dress out for the 30th time in the past 10 minutes. taking a deep breath i open the door . there he stands. stunning and beaming as ever. his blue eyes scan over me approvenly then lock with mine."your so beautiful" he whispers and i blush. he is trueley perfect. "Shall we go?" i ask. he nods taking my hand and off we go...

**johanna's pov**

"why are you all such boring drunks?" i question the people sitting nearest to me who are queitly sipping from their red cups. i mean seriously no screaming or laughing or secret revealing ? what fun is that? i seriously need to get some new drinking buddies. clove and annie are too much of goody goodies but they are VERY entertaining when they are drunk. hmmm maybe us girls should have a party...

**annie's pov**

"YOU CANT CANCEL SWIM TEAM!" i scream at mrs mags. "im sorry mrs cresta but enless you can find us some new recruites then your out of luck" she replies simply and i cant even be mad at her shes too old and frail to ever hate. i heave a sigh."give me a week" i reply and with that i head out on my search for people i can beg ,plead and bargan with to join the swim team. oh god please let them have some form of talent...

**jack's pov**

"What cha reading?" i ask causeing her to jump and i cant help but think shes increadibly adorable as i watch her blush from the doorway of her dorm room." i know it sounds stupid and incredibly lame but im reading romeo and julliet" she mummbles. i nod."i dont think its lame" i whisper back and she gives me a tiny smile before returning to her book. i wish i could cough up the nerve to ask her out . but shes far too adorable with her porcalin skin, green eyes and firey red hair my tongue just gets tied and i loose my train of thought and...and... oh im hopeless...

**thresh's pov**

i hear her screaming at him before i see them. "we are through!" she screams angrily." no we are not!" he hisses." yes we are! now let go of my wrist" she sounds hesterical ,her and ricky are going at it again. "listen rue you are over reacting and in the morning youll regret your decision" he hisses back."i promise i wont" she hisses back voice as dark as night. darker then ive ever heard it. "your 16 rue how do you know what you want?" he yells."i dont but im just sure as hell that its not you" she seeths. theres the sound of a stomp and he grunts in pain. theres a breaf pause and then a slap and rue gasps. thats when i round the corner. rue is holding her cheek tears in her eyes his hand still raped firmly around her wrist. "dont touch her you bastard" i hiss at him he just laughs not turning to look at me. "mind your buissness twirp" he says back clearly not aware of who hes talking to. i pick him up by the back of his shirt. "i said dont touch her" i hiss menacingly. he nods vaugly and i throw him to the ground delivering a hard kick to his abdomine. "ever even come near her again and youll deal with me understand?" i hissed . he looked between the two of us."this isnt about me at all is it?your leaving me for HIM arnt you?!" he screaches his attention back at rue."n-n-no" rue stutters. "y-y-you ch-cheated o-o-on m-m-me "she stutters slightly trembling."a-a-and y-y-your an a-a-ass...t-tt-thats w-w-why i-i-im l-l-leaving y-you." i stand protectivly in front of her feeling her visibly shakeing . when he gets up and lunges at her i punch him in the jaw effectivly putting him back on the ground. "come near her again and you wont get up next time" i threatened leading rue away. "you ok?" i ask she shakes her head the tears falling freely now."can i help?" i ask hating seeing her in this possition. she shakes her head."youve already helped and i thank you" she whispers ."but i really just need to talk to clove" and with that she hurries to the elevator slamming her fist onto the number as she slides her back down the wall...

**gale's pov**

i think peeta's fedup with me always talking about madge. about her hair and her eyes and the way she smells so nice and how she always looks like an angel when she walks and...how she never seems to relise i exsist. i sigh. before heading out for his date peeta had yelled at me to and i quote"shut the hell up about madge already grow some balls and talk to her or just suffer in silence at least" and with that the elevator doors had closed. so here i sit. in my dorm. wishing i could talk to madge...but i cant...and i never will be able i wish i had some guts. just then johanna walks in her walk is swaying and her eyes slightly glassy. her shirt seems ruffled and one sleeve is hanging off her shoulder. "ummm jo you ok?" i ask nervously. she looks at me cocking her head to the side. "ok?" she asks voice slightly slurred."im more then alright gale i feel fantastic" and then she starts giggling. drunk. great. "jo how much have you had to drink?" she starts to move as if shes counting on her fingers. "i dont know" she slurrs."2,3,6 glasses?" she responds. "oh and a bottle of whiskey i got from mr abernathy" she starts laughing again. "mr abernathy?!" i ask shocked."ya" she says smiling like an idiot."i decided i needed a new drinking buddy and since hes a known drunk i figured hed make a good one."she sighs. "dreadfully boring he is though just drinks and talks about his ex and drinks some more." she sighs."why aint anyone here any fun when their drunk" she makes this exagerated exasperated expressions and begins walking in circles staring at the ceiling and muttering something about faires and pretty stars. "umm jo why dont you come lay down?" i ask pating the bed not really minding the fact that when she inevitably crashes ill either have to carry her back to floor 7 or sleep on the floor but mostly just wanting her to sit down before she hurts herselfs. she looks at me as if ive said something out rageous. "the fairies say that you want me to sleep and if i sleep when i wake up i wont be able to see them" she screams hysterical and backing away from the bed till her back hits the wall and she shrieks in fear jumping away from the wall and landing in my lap. shes shaking now. she just leans her head on my shoulder and i pet her hair southingly murmering reassuingly to her. after a half hour or so her mood turns upset and shes sobbing."whats wrong jo?" i ask worried. johanna doesnt cry drunk or not and it upsets me to see her like this she should NOT be like this ..ever and id do anything to make sure she never is again. "im a failure gale "she murmurs in between sobs. "i havnt gone to class in a week im nearly always drunk or drinking im never getting out of here gale NEVER and no guy will ever love me"her sobbing haltes and she begins crying silently now. my heart crumbles at these words and i relise something in that moment."i love you johanna" i murmur. she looks up at me he face tear stained her eyes disbelieving but look as if she wants to believe me but cant seem to manage it. so i lean down pressing my lips to hers. "i love you " i whisper again letting her take the time to soak it in and knowing in the morning she probably wont remember.

* * *

**yes yes i know lots of drama. im sorry if it sucks just trying to fill in on whats been happening with everyone else in the story. NOW I NEED YOUR HELP. FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT GOES ON WITH CLOVE AND CATO WHEN THEY ASK MRS TRINKET IF CLOVE CAN GRADUATE, OR ABOUT KATNISS'S DATE OR ABOUT GALE AND JOHANNA AND POSSIBLY MADGE, OR AANNIE AND HER ATTEMPTS AT SWIM TEAM RECRUITES RUE SORTA TIES IN WITH CLOVE ANYWAY SO VOTE CLOVE IF YOU WANT THE PART ON RUE:) ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING AND PL REVIEW AND VOTE:)**


	20. he really is great

**i will only say this once i can not be held responsible for my poor spelling and grammar blame the teachers that after 3rd grade decided spelling and grammar werent important enough except for in french so its not my fault i have terrible spelling and grammar. AND I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**clove's pov**

a cheery come in is said from behind the door. i hesatantly turn the knob then look at cato for reassurence before pushing it open. miss trinket is sitting at her desk looking as strange as ever. blue wig ,green lips and a dress that resembles a fish. i silently wonder where she finds this stuff. the halloween store? cato squizes my reassuringly as i freeze under miss trinket's intense glare. i take a shaky breath ive spoken to her many times . normaly to get out of trouble but still. "ahhh clove hows my favorite trouble maker? youve had another infraction i assume or are you finally taking prevention messures and coming to talk it out before you get in trouble?" she asks. i shake my head."i have a question" i reply looking at my feet trying to figure out how to phrase it properly. "then shoot" i nod but nothing comes out .i still havnt figured out what exactly i want to ask. i look to cato for help."clove was wondering if theres anyway she can graduate this year" he fills in for me, miss trinket looks ready to laugh till she sees we are being serious. she puts o her serious face that really just makes her look like a clown with fat lips. "no" she relies. "what?" cato asks but i stand there in devistation. i understand. no there is no way i can be with cato."im sorry but clove can not graduate this year." she clarifies. i finally find my voice."please miss trinket i take half my classes are senior classes ill take the ones i still need this summer or after hours please miss trinket ill behave please please please ill do anything" i plead.a twinkle of relization in her eyes ."your doing this because of him" she whispers eyeing our hands. cato puts a protective arm around me pulling me close seemingly afraid that miss trinket will forbid us from being together. "well thats just adorable . young love" she says in a sing songy voice. "is it possible?" i ask again."you bet you buttons ill make it happen itll be alot of work you need 14 more credits and 6 more senior classes but we'll figure something out ok?" i nod and i cant help myself i spring forward and hug her. she seems suprised but hugs me back. then me and cato leave. once in the hall cato pushes me against the wall and kisses me. i kiss him back putting all the happiness ive just been filled with into it. when he brings his tongue acrossed my bottom li asking for entrance i give it to him . and im suprised by how much passion he has. he has never kissed me like this before. he cus my face in his hands drawing me closer. i fling my arms around his neck lacing my fingers together as i attempt to pull him even closer. its a queit sob that makes me pull back. cato looks confussed seemingly having not heard it. i look around and thats when i see rues little head peering around the corner just slightly. i run over to her cato close on my heel. when i round the corner im not prepared for what i see. rues face is tear stained the tears still flowing . "oh rue whats wrong?" i ask enveloping her in a hug. she shakes her head giving a pointed look at cato. i turn to cato."sweety go back to our floor ill be up in a little bit ok?" he seems reluctant to leave and just ever so slightly ticked at being interupted. "cato please?" i ask he nods giving me one more kiss and then turns and heads to the elevator. i look at rue. she just holds up her arm where finger print bruises are forming."ricky?" i ask she nods. i give her an even bigger hug as if by hugging her i can protect her from the world. "ill skin him alive" i say been in her spot with brutus although i got more then bruises. im just glad ricky didnt break her. but the tears on her face beg to differ. shes broken even if its just so slightly. rue never deserves that. she is so sweet and innocent and i want to tear ricky to shreds for even laying a finger on her."i-i broke up w-with him"rue whispers. "h-he didnt take it t-t-o w-well." i nod in understanding. she came to me because i understand, ive been there. "it probably wouldve been worse if thresh hadnt showed up." she whispers. i nod having no dout that it wouldve. the flash backs begin.

i was standing there with brutus standing over me. "what did you just say to me!" he bellowed"i-i want to b-break up" i stutter this is the second time ive tried to break up with him. "no you dont" his tone is threatening."y-yes i do" i still stutter. anger flashes in his eyes. "no you dont clove!" he says angrily. he grabs my chin kissing me roughly. i push him with all my strength but i cant move him. as his hand slips slightly up my shirt i freak out kneeing him in the groin. he hisses in pain and anger. his eyes reveal that hes furious. "i warned you clove!" he snaps coming at me and then his hands close around my neck...

i shake myself out of the memories. he cant hurt me anymore. i have cato now. i find there are tears falling down my cheeks now though. "itll be ok rue.." i say stroking her hair." it always is" i say she smiles slightly."me and cato and probably thresh wont let him touch you ever again ok?" she nods the tears still streaming. "your sleeping in my room toight ok?" once again she nods."clove?" she asks "ya?" "i wish i was as lucky as you" she replies. i look at her confussed."in fact i want to be like you" she says now im shocked and completely confussed. me? why me? i was abused by my boyfriend i now have anger issues and parents that are never around and quite frankly i dont think they care anyways. "me?" i ask she nods"your so strong , i wish i was like you." she replies causeing me to smile. "and i wish i had a boyfriend as great as cato"she says smileing in thought. i smile. ya catos pretty great. "dont worry rue youll find him someday" she smiles."you really think so clove?" she asks. "no rue" her face drops."i know so" i finish and her face lights up."thanks clove" i nod."lets go before cato looses it , if we take too long he'll start to worry." she nods."he really is great." and with that we head to the elevator and up to district 2.

* * *

**thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. waking up

**so sorry for the huge delay ive been soooo busy with christmas break and sumitives and exams and stuff plus ive been on vacation but anyways here it is i most likely own nothing!**

* * *

**Johanna's pov**

i woke up with a massive head ache. I am aware of dull snoring , strange kelly dosent snore. i roll over only to fall off the bed landing with a thud. but not on the floor. on something or someone... im afraid to open my eyes . theres a grunt then whomever im lying on rolls over. its my turn to grunt as i once again go tumbling to the floor with a thud. not opening my eyes i listen as someone laughs. i slowly open one eye and see gale leaning over me. i jump starteled. this causes him to laugh more. normally i would laugh too but his voice is making my head pound.

"shhh" is all i manage as i groan and roll over .

"sorry" he replies.

"why- why am i here?" i ask yesterday is sorta hazzy although i do remember something happening between me and gale but i dont remember what. he just chuckles

."well yesterday you came up here raving on about how theres no good drinking parteners around here. and you were drunk. i mean really drunk. said something about fairies." he begins and i put my head in my hands in shame. he just rubs my back. " then you began sobbing about how noone will ever love you and your a failure." he says i nod slightly remembering that and keeping my head in my hands ashamed that i let him see me cry even if they were drunk tears. " and then i told you i loved you..." he trails off. i look up suprised. straining i try to remember what happened after that.

"and i told you i love you too..." i conclude.

"and we kissed..." he trails off again. i think about this but everything is still fuzzy. then a thought strickes me

."oh god we didnt..." i ask slightly frantic. he chuckles my face is probably humourous . my eyes probably bulging out . but i cant bring myself to correct it im to worried.

"no... no we didnt" he concludes." you passed out shortly after that and i took up residence on the floor." he says"well that is until SOMEBODY fell on me" he concludes anounciating somebody as if he didnt know who. "but its ok cause im pretty sure she was an angel" i roll my eyes but cant help but smile. i lightly push him over

"your so cheesy sometimes you know that?" i ask him he just shrugs

" you love me anyways. " he replies standing up and reaching a hand out t help me up . then i think of something.

"hey gale?" i ask.

"hmm?"

"dont you like madge?" i ask. he thinks for a little bit and im starting to get ansy.

"i thouht i did" he replies.

"and now?" it slips out before i can stop it and for a second i am so terrified of the answer i find myself staring at the floor.

"hey come here" he says taking my hand and pulling me over to him. i continue to look at the floor. "please look at me" he says gently , i dont so he slides his fingers under my chin and makes me look at him.

"and now, i know i was wrong." he answers the question finally. i smile and reach up on my toes to kiss him. when i pull away hes smiling too. he raps me in his arms. just then the door opens and in walks peeta . he freezes.

"dude what have you got yourself into?..."

* * *

**Thank u for reading PLEASE REVIEW! who do you want the next part to be in the pov of?**


	22. the devil herself

**i do not own the hunger games!**

* * *

**gale's pov**  
"what do you mean man?" before he can answer i get my answer. madge walks in behind him.

"hey gale i was..." she freezes seeing johanna in my arms. gasps. looks to peeta for an explaination. then sniffles and runs out. jo wiggles out of my grip.  
"maybe you should go after her" she says sadly her eyes looking hurt . sure johanna can seem like a heartless bitch at times ...or a drunken fool depending on the day. but when she cares about somebody she puts them before herself and her and madge are pretty close.  
"but jo i..." she cuts me off  
" you know where to find me if things dont work out with her. but she deserves at least a shot. more then me anyway." she looks on the edge of tears but this is johanna for goodness sakes she wont cry. last night was an exception, she was really really drunk. if she was in control like she is now she wouldnt have cried.  
"jo dont say tha..."  
she stands on her tippy toes and quickly pecks my lips before walking fastly out of the room. i go to follow but shes in the elevator and gone before i can make it another step. what do i do now...?

**clove's pov**  
i wake up with someone playing with my hair and humming a lullaby . i open my eyes and see cato smiling down at me and rue still fast asleep on the floor. its friday. ITS FRIDAY! i sit up with a start my expression probably ranging from frantic to terrified in all of 5 seconds.  
"whoa whats wrong clo?" cato asks looking at me worriedly.  
"ITS FRIDAY!" i scream waking up rue she jumps up standing in a pre fight stance.  
"whos hurt and who's ass am i kicking?"she asks. cato and i then proceed to laugh our asses off. while rue glares at us.  
" you know your awfly scary for such a little girl" i say ruffling her hair even though shes my age.  
"look whos talking" cato laughs and rue bursts out laughing too. as if to prove his point he gets a death glare from me. i know im scary and im proud of it .  
"now why are we screaming and proceeding to wake me up if their is no threat, danger or innocent bystander that needs some butt whooping?" rue ask crossing her arms.  
" number one hahahahahaha you said butt whooping" i say rue rolls her eyes  
"god clover grow up" i roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at her.  
"second its... wait have you been here all night? " i ask turning to cato he nods  
"did you sleep last night?" i ask my attention still on cato. he shakes his head.  
"why would you!...nevermind ill deal with you later." i turn back to rue.  
"ITS FRIDAY!" i groan she then proceeds to squeal and jump around all happily.  
"is there something i should know about fridays?" cato asks confussed. i look at him dissaprovingly and from the corner of my eye i can tell rue is too.  
"if you read the notice board you would know fridays are family day" rue says in a teacherly manner.  
" and that means?" cato asks i roll my eyes  
" it means that since we dont get to leave often and they assume on our leave days we dont go visit our parents , theres no classes on fridays and instead our familys can come visit isnt it wonderful?" i say the last part sarcastilcally and cato picks up on it.  
"and this doesnt please you why?" he asks  
i sigh. "cause my parents arnt going to visit... the only person who might visit is , the devil herself..."

* * *

**WHO SHOULD GALE END UP WITH? CAN YOU GUESS WHO THE DEVIL HERSELF IS? THE FASTER SOMEONE GUESSES WHO THE DEVIL HERSELF IS THE FASTER I POST THE NEXT PART THANKS FOR READING PLZ REVIEW:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own the hunger games . sorry for the long wait guys i've been super bust i know this chapters short but i hope you like it**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Still clove's pov**

"you don't think she'd actually come do you?" rue asks

"you never know she's full of surprises" I reply

"ya bad surprises" rue says and I can't help but laugh slightly.

Throughout this exchange Cato just kept alternating between looking at me and looking at Rue with a very confused expression.

"Would someone please tell me who we are talking about?" Cato finally asks sounding exasperated.

"I doesn't matter who she is, it matters that she's coming. You have to leave Cato. Don't talk to me for the rest of the day even if you see me in the hallway don't acknowledge me at all pretend like you don't know me. Got it?"

Cato looks confused and hurt.

"Really Clove? After all we've been through you're going to shut me out? Just like that?"

I nod. "it's for the safety of our relationship if she finds out about us she'll destroy our relationship." It's hard seeing the hurt look in Cato's eyes but this is for the best.

"You expect me to be afraid of an unknown person?! You won't even tell me what I'm dealing with!" he shouts maybe I should tell him but I don't like to talk about her. She's worse than Glimmer. At least with glimmer I knew where we stood but with her, well she betrayed me. He didn't need to know. He'd worry and we didn't need that. Right now all I needed was for him to leave so I could get rid of all evidence that I was happy here.

"Cato I just need you to trust me, please." I was pleading with him with my eyes.

He nodded and walked out of the room without another word.

"You going to be ok?" rue asked.

"If I survive today I'll let you know".

Rue nodded and began to help me clean. 2 hours later I was standing by the in my best dress with rue by my side, waiting for visiting hour to commence. The room was buzzing with excitement but rue and I stood silently too nervous to make a sound. The grandfather clock chimed 12 and the speaker system announced visiting hours were starting. The doors opened and parents and family members flooded in. And sure enough there she stood, the devil herself. My twin sister, Vera. With my exboyfriend on her arm. Oh won't today be fun.

* * *

**read review and follow thank you**


End file.
